


Roadside Entertainment

by starknakedsluts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Always Female Tony Stark, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Tony Stark, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Omega Toni Stark, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknakedsluts/pseuds/starknakedsluts
Summary: “Pull your panties to the side.”Toni blinks her eyes open, fog of arousal making her whine in confusion. “Hmm?”Bucky eyes her again, dark and intent even as a lecherous grin spreads across his pretty pink mouth, coaxing a faint mewl from her mouth and a flood of slick between her legs, JesusChristthis man makes her leak like a faucet.“If you’re gonna touch yourself in my car, pretty girl, you’re gonna have to give me a show,” Bucky purrs.Or, the one where Toni touches herself in the car while Bucky and a few, uhm,admirerswatch.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov (minor), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 325





	Roadside Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be more but then.... more just didn't happen. ABO AU where sex in public is acceptable. Cage is fully responsible for this and the recent female!Tony obsession.

The cool air slides across her thighs, raising bumps across her skin, making her shiver and rub her thighs together under her skirt.

A warm hand suddenly settles heavy high on her leg, making Toni shiver for an entirely different reason. She tilts her head left, peeking up through her eyelashes to find her flavour of the night already watching her, slate eyes sharp and piercing.

Her mouth twists, red lips pulling up into a soft smirk. “Eyes on the road, hmm handsome? Wouldn’t wanna cause an accident.”

The hand on her thigh tightens, low rumble running through the alpha’s chest. Heat pools low in her gut, the spicy sweetness of her arousal beginning to scent lightly in the confines of the car.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so distractin’ then, huh sugar?”

Toni quirks an eyebrow, turning to face the alpha more fully, legs falling open in the process, skirt riding up her thighs. “You tellin’ me it’s my fault if we crash, _Bucky_?”

Bucky laughs, a deep, throaty sound that sends a curl of warm pleasure through her chest and a pang of want between her thighs, slick dripping hot and wet where it’s beginning to soak her underwear.

“Yeah, pretty omega, tha’s exactly what ‘m sayin’. ‘M just a knothead alpha, defenceless against your wily charms and _delicious_ scent,” Bucky murmurs, hand sliding a fraction higher, just barely brushing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

“Wily charms?” Toni questions, amused. Bucky’s stare is hot, _blistering,_ and it drives her a little wild, how the want in his eyes and the rich, earthy scent of his arousal thick in the car is all for her.

She can’t help but want to toy with him, this big, beefy, red-blooded _alpha_ male that’s looking at her like he wants to eat her _alive_ , so she raises a manicured nail, the blood-red digit trailing down the skin of her neck, across her collarbone and the swell of her right breast before dipping into the valley of her cleavage. Bucky can't hold her gaze, blinking away to watch her trace her skin. Her finger dips lower, teasing the lace of her bra where it’s just visible above the deep plunge of her neckline.

The alpha’s reaction is gratifying, nostrils flaring as he scents her, his own scent of oaky cinnamon deepening, making her throat dry and her pussy _wet._ She can feel her nipples pebbled under the tight silk of her blouse, hard and sensitive and aching for her touch, so she trails her finger lower, twirling the tip around a hard nub. The light touch is a small relief even as it makes her want more, fans and stokes the flames of her arousal, ratchets up her desperation. Her back arches, mouth parting on a gasp, hips shifting restlessly, squirming against the seat in an unsatisfactory bid for friction.

A low growl is the only warning she gets before the hand on her thigh slips off entirely, slamming heavy against the steering wheel. “Jesus _Christ_ babydoll. You’re lethal, yenno that?” Bucky bites out, eyes suddenly firmly fixed on the road.

“Yeah?” Toni pants, asking for confirmation as if she can’t see it for herself, the impressive swell of his hard cock straining against the zipper of his jeans, the way his hands knead the steering wheel, all barely-constrained power and need.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Bucky confirms, guttural. “Needy little slut, sexy as _hell_ —it’s dangerous for my health,” and Toni bites back a smile, inordinately pleased.

“Well,” she starts, bringing her free hand down to lift her skirt ever so slightly, drape it high over her thighs as she lets her legs fall open even further, “don’t suppose you have any objections then.” Her other hand slides down her chest, over her stomach and the waistband of her skirt to slide under the flimsy fabric.

Toni slides a finger over the damp lace of her panties, tracing lightly over her hole before sliding up, pressing against her clit. Her hips roll forward, pleasure sparking up her spine, moan soft and breathless. Her eyes slip shut as she brings her finger back to her mouth, tongue darting out to brush across the tip and taste herself.

“Pull your panties to the side.”

Toni blinks her eyes open, fog of arousal making her whine in confusion. “Hmm?”

Bucky eyes her again, dark and intent even as a lecherous grin spreads across his pretty pink mouth, coaxing a faint mewl from her mouth and a flood of slick between her legs, Jesus _Christ_ this man makes her leak like a _faucet_.

“If you’re gonna touch yourself in my car, pretty girl, you’re gonna have to give me a show,” Bucky purrs, and _fuck_ does that do something to Toni, makes her insides knot and her hindbrain stir, preening that this alpha finds her pretty enough to watch.

She does him one better, arching her hips up as she gets her hands under her skirt, tugging at her underwear until it comes down and off, kicked away somewhere in the space in front of her. She doesn’t wait for further instructions, pulling her skirt up until the fabric bunches below her belly button, cool air against her pussy making her whimper in relief. She toes off her heels before settling her feet on the dash, legs spread open, everything on display for anyone who cares to look.

“Desperate bitch,” Bucky murmurs fondly, hand coming off the steering to stroke the skin above her ankle, and the casual humiliation makes Toni’s breath catch in her throat, _unbearably_ turned on at the off-hand delivery. “Spread out like that, you don’t care who sees, hmm? Want everyone to watch you play with this hungry cunt, watch you give it what it needs?”

“Just want you, alpha,” Toni whispers, keening softly when Bucky growls, tightening his grip on her ankle and _yanking,_ spreading her legs wider. Her pussy _throbs,_ aching for friction as she clenches around nothing—her hindbrain knows there’s an aroused alpha nearby, and it wants him _inside_ her.

His hand slides off her ankle, and she whines at the loss. “Touch yourself,” he orders, and she’s all too happy to comply, sliding her hand over her mound, too light a touch for any relief. She presses down harder, heel of her hand grinding just barely against her clit, while her left hand slides up, tweaking a nipple, making her cry out.

Her hips roll forward, grinding harder against her hand, but it does nothing to alleviate the ache. Four fingers slip into a loose fist, index finger sliding between her folds to circle the little nub.

“Tease yourself, sweetheart. Don’t want it to be over too quickly, yeah? Draw it out, make it last,” Bucky rumbles, eyes flashing, cock grin Toni wants to kiss off his face.

She’s _throbbing,_ maybe a few rough touches away from coming all over the seat and she has no idea how he knows, but she complies with a pathetic little mewl. She teases with featherlight strokes, circling her clit. Her hips make these little abortive thrusts forward, unconsciously angling for more because it’s not enough.

A rough pinch to her nipple makes her squeal, Bucky laughing like an asshole in the driver’s seat. He nods at the window next to her, “you got admirers, pretty girl.” He says it so casually Toni blinks uncomprehending, but another pointed nod in the direction of the window has her whipping her head to look, flush rising to her cheeks when, sure enough, a pretty redhead driving a sleek convertible next to them is eyeing her like she wants to eat Toni alive.

Toni doesn’t need to be anywhere near her to know this woman is _all_ alpha, though the cute brunet practically climbing into her lap to get a better look at Toni strikes her as an omega, but she can’t be sure. Whatever they are, their admiration is clear, the redhead’s _especially_ when she _yanks_ the brunet into her lap and places his hands on the steering wheel, allowing her to turn more fully in Toni’s direction.

“Put on a show, sweetheart. Make her jealous this pretty little omega is all mine,” Bucky rumbles, and Toni flushes a deeper red even as she scrambles to obey, dropping her right leg onto the seat so the woman has a better view, tilting her hips toward the window.

“You’re a fuckin’ natural, aint’chya gorgeous? Filthy omega bitch, desperate for any alpha’s attention you can get, huh?” Bucky growls, making Toni throw her head back and groan, rolling her hips forward as she presses hard against her clit at the same time. Her touch isn’t the light, teasing strokes from before—she’s working her clit roughly, tight, firm circles that burn just a little, a practiced touch that gets her off in record time.

“That’s it, just like that sugar, touch yourself just like that. Smack that cunt too, give that needy pussy a few spanks.” Toni’s eyes nearly roll in pleasure—she doesn’t quite know how any alpha she sleeps with after this is going to measure up because Bucky’s mouth is pure _sin_ , dirty talk some of the most erotic she’s ever heard. She pulls her hand away only to bring it down in a smack that lands wet against her folds, gushing slick that stains her hand. Her hips twitch forward, drawing out the contact as a low groan claws its way out of her throat. She turns her head to look out the window and finds the alpha still watching her, though—if the rhythmic motion of her hand in the brunet’s lap is any indication—that’s not all she’s doing. 

Toni holds her stare as she brings her hand down again and again, three times in quick succession before pulling her hand away, heat building in the way that tells her she’s only a few light touches away from a _spectacular_ orgasm.

Bucky seems to sense it, though how he can read her so well, she has no idea. “You close, baby? Need to come?” Toni can’t trust herself to form the words, only nodding frantically as her finger unconsciously dips back between her folds, swirling around her clit. 

She should’ve known better than to expect the best from this alpha. “I think you can wait, baby come on my knot. You can do that, can’t you? Be a good little omega slut?” Bucky coos, and the humiliation _burns_ low in her gut, the alpha’s condescension lighting a fire inside her. Toni barely manages to muffle a sob, but she nods, hand falling to the side.

“Good girl,” Bucky hums, and it’s embarrassing how that’s more than enough to make up for being denied her orgasm, a pleased flush settling high on Toni’s cheeks. “Wave bye to your admirers, now.”

Toni looks out the window again, waving shyly at the redhead alpha, who blows her a kiss back.

It’s not quite pitch black outside, the last dregs of the summer sunset bright in the sky. It’s enough light for her to look back at Bucky and catch the glint in his eye, the intent written on his face probably spelling trouble for her, Toni figures—but she can’t quite bring herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world <3


End file.
